Short Oneshots
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: <html><head></head>A mix of diffrent parings...Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Twins</html>
1. Help

Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Harry who was trying to sneak out of the burrow with Ron who took one look at Ginny and went back inside "Where in the heck do you think _you're_ doing?"She hissed keeping her own voice low.

"Just getting some air.."Harry stuttered

"Right and I am Merlin."Ginny remarked wondering his real reason, Harry looked around and he looked nervously around "Harry, Mum is asleep, Why where you going to leave me and Hermione here?"Ginny asked it made since ever since Harry had found out about the horcrux he has been fighting for anyone to help.

"No Ron stopped me.."He said looking at Ginny, She could see his loss for sleep and a part of her wondered if Voldemort got any sleep with how much he has been harassing Harry is his sleep.

"Harry, I don't want you to leave Hermione"Ginny said quietly her anger gone as she thought about what Harry's been going through, "She doesn't need to be involved"Harry yet again was fighting it.

Help the one thing that Harry needs, Help!

"You cannot say that Hermione would be in the way, She will keep you alive more than I can say for my brother"Ginny told Harry her arms dropping to her sides and her eyes glowed "We all need help Harry"She told him.

With a kiss on his cheek she left him alone standing right outside the door of the burrow, Walking into her room she saw Hermione looked over at her "He tried again?"She asked Ginny nodded "Ron stopped him."Ginny said laying in her bed again where the warmth gave her a sense of peace.

Hermione sighed but didn't say anything, She turned on her side and left Ginny to her thoughts, Oh and what thoughts they where most of them where foolish ones, Harry and her getting married having kids and watching then grow without worrying about murder or death eaters.

It was foolish to plan that far ahead but she couldn't help it...maybe she needed Help.


	2. Promise

Hermione sat in the corner of the bright cheery house, Everyone was laughing and moving on from the war, She just couldn't...

Her eyes caught sight of blazing pink hair that darkened to a red when ever one of the Weasleys would hold him, Teddy Lupin just one of the many children affected by the war..Left parentless.

She shook her head untucking her legs from under her, She stood up wanting to go back to the quiet flat where she could be in peace without the constant reminders of the war, She didn't bother looking at the clock not wanting to see his smiling face.

After telling Molly some half truth lie to get out of dinner, She stepped outside letting the cold air hit her face as she walked out to the apparation point..

_"-They will find us."Argued Hermione was was being yanked by her boyfriend who gave her a brilliant smiled that reached out and made her smile back. "So?"He asked turning around, His blue eyes shined with that familiar glow of love, Hermione paused but for the life of her she couldn't seem to care but she argued back anyways "Ronald or don't you remember your brother?"She asked. _

_He tapped his chin "Hmm Ronald Ronald Ronald...Nope don't remember"He said pulling her closer to him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned more into him, She frowned "I am going away with them, Harry and Ron."Hermione confessed to him her brown eyes filled with tears, She didn't want to leave but she had too._

_He kissed her forehead "I know 'mione, I will be here when you get back, I ain't going no where"He promised..._

He had promised, Hermione stood right where he made that promise, She swallowed heavily as she fought back another set of tears, Her hands where numb as she tried to rubb away her tears with the sleeve of her new Weasley jumper. "I thought I would find you out here"Said a voice that only made her want to cry.

"Go away George"Hermione stated not wanting to look into that face, She couldn't, her heart would break all over again. "We..."George shook his head "I got you a christmas present"He corrected himself holding out the parcel knowing that Hermione dodged him for a reason and heck even he could look at himself.

Hermione looked at the arm with the parcel that was wrapped in green and purple, She grabbed the parcel and opened it a jumper was in it not any jumper but** His **jumper "Oh George I couldn't take this"She stated turning around and then her heart was crushed again, Paling she brought the jumper close to her heart as if a simple piece of fabric could hold her together.

George paled as well and looked down at the ground or at a tree anywhere but Hermione, "He would have left it around your place anyways."George told Hermione with a half hearted shrug, He steadied himself before really letting loose the true reason for him giving her the jumper.

"Fred left you everything... His half of the shop is yours, He told me that I should look after you and thats what I am trying to do.."George ran a hand through his hair, He mind was wracking trying to figure out what else to say. Hermione stared at George, She didn't see Fred anymore of course they did have a lot of the same aspects, but Georges hair was darker his eyes where hazel instead of blue, and dark circles where under his eyes.

"He promised to stay here"She confessed to the only person who knew more about her relationship with Fred than anyone else, How could he not? George nodded "He told me.."George said trying to figure out what to say, Hermione could sense his anxiety "Do you want to get some tea?"She asked him..

_"Gred.."Fred said his hands folded as he stared over at his brother who was trying to get a radio to work, Silly thing to do... Fred didn't want to hear who died or who was wounded, He was too torn in half "Yes?"George asked his brother who looked worse than yesterday. "She gets everything if I die, She will know how to help the shop and be able to yank you out of a funk"Fred told George who shook his head "You're not going to die"He stated the radio giving of a hum. _

_"Protect her too... I love her George"Fred said George looked at his other half sadly, "She loves you as well"George said Fred nodded "She will need to get out sometime once I kick the stump ,Fall in love again"He said sitting up in his bed, George frowned "You're not going to die"He assured him, Fred gave him a wink "Of course not.. just promise me"He said _

_"I promise..."_


	3. Winter

_Its was winter_

_She could feel it_

_Smell it_

_Hear it._

Her long flaming red hair was lifted and floated around like a wild fire in a pitch white field, The flowers where gone replaced by a layer of snow that was so pure in the contrast of what that year held. She raised a porcelain hand up, She shivered as the cold wetness of the snow hit her hand with little force, soon her long eyelashes where flaked with snow so was her Flaming hair.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Aren't you?" She countered back, She didn't want to see him, She had already been hurt by him more than anyone has ever hurt her. "Your being stupid."He muttered His blonde hair catching the snow as it fell around him and her, She was the only reason for him to be going back to Hogwarts, He could have just went into the family business instead he fallowed her back to the school that haunted his dreams.

"Thats me Stupid Gryffindor." She muttered rolling her eyes, His hands clenched " I didn't mean it like that and you know that!"He sneered his lip curled up in his famous sneer "How do you mean it _**Malfoy**_?"She sneered back "Not the way it sounded, Your standing out here like your lost."He said in a huff. "Just leave me to be lost."She said crossing her arms against the now painful chill. "No.." He said lightly with a very demanding tone.

She turned her head her eyes searching for something "Why are you here anyways? Didn't daddy ask you to join the business along with** marrying** Greengrass?"She asked bitterly, He stared at her and didn't move to answer not until a couple of minutes had passed "He did and I turned both down Weasley" He took a step towards her his cold hand grabbing her shoulder as he looked down at her "I am here for you."He finished claiming what he wanted to claim for so long.

Her arms moved around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him, He kissed her hard trying to burn this moment into his mind forever, She smelled of the woods that he played in as a boy and She could smell his perfume mixed with parchment something nobody would ever consider associating with Draco Malfoy. She pulled him back her face flush prettly her eyes glowing like dying embers, He couldn't help but claim her lips again.

_She could feel the Winter chill_

_Soon _

_Soon it will be spring_

_When life will flourish _

_His and her dreams will come true... _


	4. Defense

_When kids would pick on her _

_He would step in and stop it. _

"Freaky Lilly! Always making weird this happen!" Sneered Petunia, Lilly's older sister "Leave me alone." She said on the brink of tears at her older sister making her feel so low. She couldn't help it if she could do things that Petunia only dreamed about. Suddenly things started moving around Petunia and she fled the place. Lily smiled brightly as she turned to face the only person she knew of ,who apart from her, could do magic like that "Thank you Severus."

_But when kids started to pick on him _

_Even though she was a gryffindor she wouldn't stop the jibes. _

"Hey Snivellus!" James Potter shouted as the boys around him fallowed, Severus always though of him as a mule, stubborn and stupid. He kept silent as always letting him yank his library book away from him and threw it over the bushes, He stopped and sighed, as James smirked "Lily thought I should be nice to you Snivellus, even got a kiss for it." Severus hands clenched together and Sirius Black smirked "Oh Prongs I think Snivellus here fancy's Evans aye?".

Severus couldn't help it, he blushed making his swallow color took on a pink look "Oi I think your right Padfoot." That stupid rat boy said. A wand was in his face and hazel eyes behind wire frames where all Severus could see at the moment. "You don't fancy Lily do you?"James asked, "Oh Mate, I would say no if I was you." Stated the charismatic Sirius Black. Severus wouldn't lie about his love for Lily, never "James?" said a questioning voice, James pulled his wand back and grinned "Lilly boo!" He said grandly.

Lily frowned and watched Severus look away from her but for a moment they held a gaze, brilliant green to pitch black. "What are you doing to Sev?"She asked. "Helping him of course." James lied he always lied to Lily what was worse was Severus allowed him. "Oh okay, Professor McGongall needs you four." She said her eyes searching over Severus who stayed like a statue keeping his long lanky hair in his face. James let go of Severus and walked off looping his arm around Lily's neck making her have to fallow him away from Severus who was keeping tears from escaping.

_Who couldn't wonder why the boy finally snapped _

_He said the first most harmfulist think he could think of to say. _

_He let his worst enemy win. _

"Leave me alone you Mudblood."he blurted out but as soon as he said those words, he regretted them. Lily looked as if Severus had slapped her across the face "Well then." She said letting go of his arm and taking a step back "If you want to be like that than fine Severus."She said He yet again didn't say a thing as Potter came to her rescue and stole her fully from Severus's life.

I_n the end of it all _

_He yet again tried to save her from a bully but was too late. _

The house was in ruin, Severus found Potter's lifeless body and froze, He couldn't help the blind panic as he carefully but quickly moved up the stairs. He pushed open the doors after hearing Harry's sobbing and cries, What he saw brought him to his knees. His Lily lying on the floor looking like a doll with no more life. Her brilliant green eyes wide and scared, tears poured down his face as he pulled her cold body into his arms "Lily."He cried over and over again pleading to whomever was up there to take him instead and let Lily lived. He would even let Potter have her!

"I'm sorry so sorry, I love you." He sobbed as he rocked back and forth his cries became mingled with Harry who was scared and so alone. Severus placed Lily down on the floor carefully taking Harry's pillow and placing it under her head "i love you."He sobed one last time before closing her brilliant green eyes that where now dull. He kissed her forehead and stood looking at Harry before picking up the child that caused his Lily to die, Then he noticed that the small boy had her eyes.


End file.
